Snowy Saturdays
by OnceUponASam
Summary: Klaine snuggling, and Kurt plays Blaine a song. Very short, very fluffy.


_A/N: Shameless Klaine fluff for my own enjoyment, I hope you enjoy it as well. Mostly I'm just feeling some Klaine fluff. _

* * *

><p>Kurt slipped into his boyfriend's room one cold Saturday in December with two cups of coffee and a stack of movies, preparing for the most epic snugglefest of the winter. Kurt stopped in the doorway, just pausing to revel in his boyfriend's cuteness for a moment.<p>

Blaine was sitting cross-legged on his bed, presumably homework papers spread out around him. His guitar lay beside him on the bed for when he took breaks, an empty mug of hot chocolate perched on the table next to him for the same purpose. His glasses were perched precariously at the end of his nose, and his t-shirt and sweatpants hung loose on him, making him look smaller and, in Kurt's opinion, more adorable. His curls were unruly and wild; since it was a Saturday he hadn't bothered to gel them down and Kurt thought it was _perfect. _

Blaine looked up as his boyfriend walked in, grinning widely at the sight of him. He couldn't get over how beautiful Kurt was. His cheeks were flushed red from the cold, contrasting the white of his skin and his cream-colored winter coat. It hugged his slim frame, as did the tight skinny jeans he wore with his boots.

"What're you doing?" Kurt asked, setting Blaine's coffee on his side table.

"Homework," Blaine sighed. "As always." Kurt leaned down to kiss his cheek.

"Take a break and cuddle with me. I brought a winter survival kit."

Blaine shoved his papers aside, clearing a spot for Kurt. "Oh?"

"Yes sir. Coffee, movies, a heated blanket...I even brought sweatpants."

Blaine gasped in mock surprise. "You? Sweatpants?"

"I know, it's shocking. However, I wasn't about to be caught dead in them in public, so I changed for coffee-buying purposes. If you'll excuse me..." He slipped off the bed, taking his backpack with him. He returned a few minutes later in full comfort gear; loose sweatpants and a soft-looking grey v-neck. Blaine reached out and made grabby-hands at him.

"Come here, you're too cute to be standing that far away."

Kurt giggled, sliding into his boyfriend's arms. "Miss me already?"

Blaine nuzzled his face into Kurt's neck. "You're just so pretty all the time." Kurt grinned, trailing his fingers up and down Blaine's spine.

"Wanna put in a movie?"

Blaine just moved closer.

"Okay, well, if you're intent on staying in bed, I've got a song to play you."

"Mmm?" Blaine planted a soft kiss on Kurt's neck, breathing in the scent of him. He smelled like vanilla and cinnamon and coffee. And perfection.

"Mm-hmm." He slipped his iPhone out of his pocket, scrolling through his playlists before reaching an arm out to hook it up to Blaine's iPod speakers lying nearby. He pulled Blaine closer as the soft chords of the song started.

_It started with your hips _

_So I moved up to your lips _

_To take a chance, ask for a dance,_

_Cause you're the cutest thing on this side of the world,_

_We call our homes_

_Yet I feel so alone half the time_

_We gotta live with what we got_

_And I got nothin'_

_So I pray you take my hand so we can conjure up somethin' rad_

Blaine smiled. The song was cute and happy-sounding and it made him want to bounce up and down.

_And if you could move on with your life_

_Just like you do_

_Just like you shoobie-doo-doo-do _

_But you could make everything all right_

_And I want you to_

_Because ever since the first dance _

_All I thought about was lovin' on you_

Blaine snuggled closer, his head on Kurt's chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. Kurt moved his blanket over them, his fingers moving through Blaine's curls.

_So I moved to the dance floor_

_With instincts and nothing more_

_I had ants in my pants, I did the boogie dance  
><em>  
><em>And there was nothing to do but laugh<br>_  
><em>So I made another leap, hoping to sweep you off your feet<br>_  
><em>I said baby maybe we could bust this joint<br>_  
><em>And see if my place is open to chill<em>

Kurt kissed Blaine's forehead, pulling him closer as he sang the last voice in his ear:

_And if you could move on with your life_

Just like you do, just like you shoobie do do doo

But you could make everything all right

And I want you to

Because ever since the first dance

All I thought about was lovin on you...

Blaine looked up at Kurt, leaning up to kiss just under his jaw.

"Kurt."

"Mmm?"

"You're the best."

"Really?" Kurt asked playfully.

"Yes. Can I keep you forever?"

Kurt pretended to think about it. "Ohhhhh...if you really want to, I guess I could arrange something..."

Blaine grinned. "Does that mean yes?"

"Yes, Blaine."

"I love you, Kurt."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><em>I admit to that being rather boring. But I just really wanted to write Kurt and Blaine cuddling, so I could picture it in my head. YAY CUDDLES<em>

_Song is First Dance by Nevershoutnever, and it is ADORABLE._


End file.
